Tokochi Anime High School!
by EmeraldDragon935
Summary: A high school that your attending BUT its not some normal high school! Ya know why? 'Cause different anime characters are attending that high school! You know what happens right? Well if you don't then read this! So have a fun, and weird high school memories! Characters from: fairy tail, black butler, uta no prince sama, vocaloid, pandora hearts, ouran high school host club, DRRR
1. Its Just Begining!

I don't own any of the animes I used or any of the pictures! Because I'm just not that awesome.

* * *

You quickly opened the door to your class you were late and it was your first day in school. When you walked in you looked around the room and boy was it a mess... then everybody stopped and you could feel all eyes on you.

"Miss._(l/n)_, can you tell us why you are so late?" the teacher finally spoke.

"U-ummmm... well I was walking to school and suddenly a griffin came and carried me away like WOSH! and erm..." you tried to make an excuse to cover up that you just over slept.

"Um no. Nice try though." the teacher said, "Your lucky your not that late so I will forgive you today..."

"Arigatou!" you grinned.

The teacher nodded , "Hai, hai now you can sit over there," he pointed to a desk at the corner of the room. You nodded and sat down.

"Lol I liked your excuse it was hilarious!" a boy with pink hair to your right said, "I'm Natsu Dragoneel!" (Fairy Tail)

You smiled, "Thanks! I'm _(y/n)_ _(l/n)_!"

A boy with blue hair turned around, "I'm Gray Fullbuster." (Fairy Tail) You smiled at him.

_-o-_

The bell finally rang and you went to the lunch room. When you got there you got your lunch and looked for a free table to sit at when suddenly Natsu waved his hands in the air signaling for you to come sit. You nodded and smiled. When you got there everyone looked at you curiously.

"I'm _(y/n)_ _(l/n)_!" you introduced yourself. Everybody smiled and you smiled back. After you met everybody in the BIG group. You ate your lunch when suddenly somebody threw pie in Rin's (Vocaloid) face.

"OK WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!?" she shouted, loudly.

"Ne ne calm down!" Len (Vocaloid) held Rin back. Then suddenly a banana pie landed on the floor.

Len gasped, dramatically, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT BANANA PIE!?" Len threw a banana pie at Ittoki (Uta no prince sama).

"FOOD FIGHT!" Hikaru and Kaoru (Ouran High School Host Club) said in unison. Apparently EVERYBODY in the lunch room heard that and it went crazy in there. Everybody began to throw random foods at each other. You joined in when suddenly you didn't have any food left to throw.

"NO! I don't have any ammo left!" you gasped.

"Pst! _(y/n)_ over here!" you turned around to see Lucy (Fairy Tail) calling for you, she was behind a table. You ran over to her and also saw Sharon and Break (Pandora Hearts).

"Hey guys why aren't you playing?" you asked them once you got behind the table.

"No way! Wayyyyy too crazy!" Lucy replied. You saw a teacher walk to the door and stopped the teacher, sweat dropped, smile and walk away.

"Is it normal to be this crazy?" you asked.

"Yes, yes very normal." Sharon answered and drank some tea, like nothing was happening. Break nodded and ate his Mont Blanc.

You sweat dropped and smiled, "Well this is gonna be one interesting year."


	2. D-dodgeball?

Oh yea, I totally own the animes. *sarcasm* Wanna come over for ramen noodles tonight?

* * *

You sat down at your seat just as the bell rang. A new teacher walked in, he had black hair, alluring red eyes, and was dressed in a butler outfit. ((Can you guess who it is? XD))

"Hello everybody. I will be your teacher from now on. My name is Mr. Michaelis." he greeted and smiled, ((If you guessed Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler then you are right!~)) you looked over at some of the girls and they looked like they we're gonna melt.

You sweatdropped, "But what kind of a person wears a butler outfit to school!?" you shouted in your head. The bell rang and class began.

**-Time Skippy to 6th Hour!~-**

You walked in the gym and sat down next to Haruhi (OHSHC)

"Wow! This gym is so big!" you shouted.

"Yes, becuase its has to with stand all the craziness thats going to happen every time we do an activity." Haruhi laughed.

"C-craziness..?" you asked.

"Yep, the gyms has been rebuilt over a hundred times already..." Miku (Vocaloid) sweatdropped. Just then Makarov (Fairy tail), Ringo-sensei and Ryuya-sensei (Uta no prince-sama.)

"Hello, mina-san!~ Today we are going to play... DODGEBALL!~" Ringo-sensei shouted. Most of the class roared from excitement.

"So now get into four teams. Anyone who wants to sit out, stay where you are. And just hope you don't get hit!" Ryuya-sensei instructed.

"H-hope to not g-get hit...?" you twitched and looked around. You saw people getting in teams and Sharon having a tea party along with Break (Pandora Hearts), Erza, Lucy, Wendy (Fairy Tail), Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, Mori (OHSHC), Haruka (Uta pri), Ciel, and even Sebastian (Black Butler). You decided to join them to not get mixed up in the craziness, "Hey guys can I join you?"

Erza smiled, "Hello, _!~ And of course you may."

"Would you like some cake?" Honey asked cheerfully and handed you a slice of _ cake.

"Sure!~" you replied and began eating.

Makarov blew the whistle, "BEGIN!"

"GRAYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu got a bottle of hot sauce out and shot him.

"GRR! WHY YOU!" Gray got out his penguin ice crusher out and shot him back. They began chasing each other around trying to kill one another.

"Iz-a-yaaaaaa!" Shizuo (Durarara) shouted and threw a vending machine at Izaya (DRRR) but he missed and it made a BIG hole in the wall.

"Hehe~ Too slow~" Izaya grinned and dodged a KFC sign.

"V-v-vending Machine!? KFC SIGN!? How dafuq did you get that!?" you, Lucy, and Wendy shouted. Shizuo growled, grabbed a stop sign, and ran after Izaya. Its got even more wilder and crazier. You justed watched, a bit entertained. But just then a snowball knocked over Erza's and Honey's cake, and a can hit Sharon's tea cup which made it fall over, and pizza hit Sebastian's face. The whole room turn silent and looked at them. Erza re-equipped into her deadliest armor, Honey's eyes turned serious and he had dark aura, Sharon called out Equis, and Sebastian got out his butter knifes and forks.

"AWWW YEA! SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" Natsu and Gray shouted. Natsu began to use his flames, and Gray took off his shirt used his ice bazooka that he just made.

"Oh my..." Oz, Gilbert, Break, (Pandora Hearts) and Ciel sighed. You just watched as the madness slowly unfolded. You looked around and saw random stuff flying around you facepalmed when you saw leeks and ice cream tubs flying in the air, you looked at the gym which was now totally destroyed, then you looked at the teachers who were calmly chatting to each other and drinking tea. You sweatdropped and continued to eat cake with Lucy, Wendy, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Haruka, behind a shield.

**-30 minutes later...-**

The bell finally rang and people started piling out. You stretched and walked out with Lucy before the gym completely collapsed...

* * *

...*derp face* I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR A REALLY VERY LATE UPDATE! *shoots self*


	3. CAMPING TRIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

**Hiya! Welcome to chapter 3 of this crazy wonderful story! ****XD**** And so I decided to add ANOTHER anime to make this even MORE interesting! So the new anime is****... *****drumroll*****...**** I ain't tellin' ya!~ hehe****...****You'll just have to read to find out!**

* * *

_"Wow... time sure flies fast... Its already been two months since I transferred here..."_ you thought to yourself as you were sitting at your desk waiting for Sebastian-sensei to come. After a couple of minutes Sebastian-sensei arrived along with Happy-sensei. **(Le awesome blue neko from Fairy Tail)**

"Class, we are going to four day camping trip, starting tomorrow." Sebastian-sensei explained.

"More like a survival trip!~" Happy-sensei chirped. Most people in the class got excited, some sighed, and some even looked worried.

"Survival trip?" Wendy asked, panicking a bit.

"Aye!~ Just bring to school camping stuff tomorrow!~" Happy-sensei instructed.

Sebastian-sensei nodded, "Class dismissed." and walked out with Happy-sensei.

"Camping, huh?" Rin **(Yep!~ Its Rin Okumura from Ao no/Blue Exorcist! **XD**)** leaned back on his chair.

"Interesting~" Kida (DRRR) rubbed his chin in thought.

**||Le Next Day!~ ||Day: 1!||**

"Wow!" What a nice day!~" you stretched.

"Yep!~" Lucy chirped.

"HIKARU WHERES THE PSP AND THE IPOD!?" Kaoru shouted while looking around their backpack.

"WHAT?! SHIAT... I FORGOT TO BRING IT!" Hikaru started panicking.

"MORE IMPORTANTLY THERES **NO **WIFI HERE!" Rin (girl, from Vocaloid) looked like she was about to die, and Len... well he already realized that and has already fainted...

"Oh hell naw..." Kida took a deep, deep breath.

"Calm down guys!" Erza (Fairy Tail) sweatdroped.

"Yeah! There MUST be service!" Syo (uta pri) looked at his phone.

Rin, Bon and Shima (Blue Exorcist) checked their phones, "NUPE! NO SERVICE EITHER!" "YUP! We're dead..." Miku's soul came out.

"You idiots!" Luka smacked all of their heads.

"Of course there's no Wi-Fi and phone service in the middle of the forest..." Kyoya sighed.

"Oiiiiiiiiii! Len and Rin don't die yet!" Alice (Pandora Hearts) poked Len and Rin with a stick.

"Its only been half an hour since we got here!" Gumi (Vocaloid) shouted.

Ciel sighed, "I think the whole point to this survival trip was for us to survive out here for four days..."

"Yes, yes it was." Sebastian-sensei nodded.

"If you guys admit defeat you can come in the cabin over there!" Mephisto pointed to a cabin.

"Theres A LOT of things you guys would like in there..." Ryuya-sensei started.

"Aye!~ Like delicious fish~~" Happy-sensei cut in.

Ringo-sensei sweatdroped, "LIKE Wi-Fi, phone service, comfy beds, air conditioner, and etc~"

"This is more like torture than a survival trip..." Gray and Kaito commented. The teachers gave an innocent smile.

Makarov chuckled, "Good luck, you damn brats!~ Don't die out here~"

"And remember you can only come in the cabin when you gave up on the Survival test." Sebastian-sensei reminded everybody. And with that the teachers walked into the cabin.

"I wonder how long they are going to last~" Mephisto and Ringo-sensei chirped in unison.

"Sebby!" Grell squealed and ran after Sebastian-sensei.

"I HAS GIVEN UP!" Rin, Len, Miku, Hikaru, Kaoru, Lucy, Kida, Syo, Ittoki, Rin, Bon, and Shima said in unison and ran to the cabin. Everybody facepalmed.

"But it hasn't even been an hour yet!" you sweatdroped, shrugged and began to set up your tent.

**|| Day: 2 **in hell**! ||**

* * *

**People Already Out: Rin, Len, Miku, Hikaru, Kaoru, Lucy, Kida, Syo, Ittoki, Rin, Bon, and Shima, Grell. **

**People still in: Kaito, Gumi, Luka (Vocaloid), Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy (fairy tail), Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi (OHSHC), Haruka (Uta Pri), Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break, Sharon (Pandora Hearts), Yukio, Moriyama, Izumo (Blue Exorcist), Izaya, and Shizuo (DRRR), Ciel, Grell (Black Butler).**

* * *

You woke up the next day feeling pretty refreshed, you walked out of your tent and stretched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOO MUCH BUGS!" Tamaki ran around screaming.

"Did you not bring any bug repellant, Tamaki?" Sharon asked.

"Whats that?!" Tamaki ran in circles, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHATEVER I GIVE UP! HARUHI STAY TILL THE END AND AVENGE MEH!" Tamaki shouted and ran to the cabin.

"What?" Haruhi looked at him running to the cabin and just shrugged.

Sharon sweatdropped, "I can not stand this heat or the bugs either..." Sharon sighed in defeat and followed Tamaki.

"Ran out of cake..." Break quickly ran towards the cabin.

You looked around and saw Hunny walking in circles with dark aura. You walked over to him, "Hunny are you ok?"

Honey fainted, "N-NEED CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I GIVE!" Mori sighed and carried Hunny to the cabin. Mori put Honey down when they got to the cabin. Honey suddenly got his energy and innocence aura back, "Mother, I think I'm in heaven!~" than began to glomp down cake.

"Too tired..." Ciel sighed and walked to the cabin.

"You peoples give in too fast..." you sighed and sweatdroped but shrugged and went to hang out with Erza, Wendy, Haruhi and Haruka.

* * *

**People Already Out: Rin, Len, Miku, Hikaru, Kaoru, Lucy, Kida, Syo, Ittoki, Rin, Bon, Shima, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Sharon, and Break. **

**People still in: Kaito, Gumi, Luka (Vocaloid), Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy (fairy tiai), Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi (OHSHC), Haruka (Uta Pri), Oz, Alice, Gilbert, (Pandora Hearts), Yukio, Moriyama, Izumo (Blue Exorcist), Izaya, and Shizuo (DRRR).**

* * *

**Well****... ****this is a long chappy****... ****Hope you liked!~ ****Part 2 will be out soon!~ Stay tuned!~ BAIIIIIIIIIIII NOWWWWW!~~~**


End file.
